


Jealous.

by Adrienisbae



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, Dating, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Kinky, NSFW Art, Pet Names, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienisbae/pseuds/Adrienisbae
Summary: When Shinae finally gets a new cat- lonely because Kousuke is too busy with work, she starts spending more time with the cat than her own boyfriend- leaving Kousuke to undergo a bitter feeling called jealousy.(NSFW)
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Jealous.

Shin ae POV-  
Ugh. I have been living with Kousuke during quarentine and it's been SO boring. He's giving me no attention and he's been doing his work 24/7. I have no one to talk to or hang out with. The only time he's gotten up from his desk, and discontinued his work was when I pretended to faint to get him to notice me.  
I literally threw a glass plate on the floor, causing it to shatter everywhere, and I screamed really loud, that getting his attention, and I threw myself on the floor, right beside the shattered glass, pretending to be unconscious. He then came out of his office, ran to me in panic, and knelt down by my side, shaking my shoulders and yelling out my name repeatedly. He kept cursing under his breath in fear, and checked my pulse. I tried so hard not to laugh as he kept touching me and checking my body to see if there were any wounds or blood on me from the broken glass.   
"Fuck. I need an ambulance." He muttered. Oh shit! not an ambulance. He was just about to stand up and get his phone, but I latched my arms around his neck and pulled him into to me, kissing him hungrily. He quickly pulled himself off of me and broke the kiss. 😑   
"Shinae! What?! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"   
"Hehe yea I'm fine.." I smirked   
Kousuke's worried expression faded into a dirty look. "Was this some kind of sick joke?" Oh shit.. he gon kill me.  
"What? no.. but u should've seen your face lmaoo!" My laugh slowly faded when I realized I was the only one laughing.  
"Shinae, are you stupid?! You should never do things like that! I was absolutely agonized over you and furthermore, I was in an important meeting!"   
And Literally after that, we just started ignoring eachother and I can't prank him anymore bc he's no fun. I'm currently laying on Kousuke's bedroom floor, right beside his bed. When I turn my head, I catch something with a shiny gold glint sitting under his bed. I reach for it, grabbing it and taking a look at it. It's a familiar cat collar. Memories come back to me of Lil' buddy. It's been a long time since he's died. I miss him. But then a thought pops up into my head. I could get a cat! I run down Kousuke's staircase and to wear he Is sitting. "Kousuke! Can we get a kitty!?" "Hm? Why all of a sudden?"  
"Because I've been so bored and I have no one to talk to when you're working! Plus you'll have no problem because you're also a cat person."  
After a bit of thinking, kousuke finally agreed, and bought me one, of course. He insisted on getting me a very expensive one, even though I didn't really care which one he got me. When he brought it home to me, it was a small fluffy kitten with green eyes. "Awwwwww~~" I grabbed the kitten and wrapped it in my arms like a baby, hugging it tightly.   
_______________________________________  
ONE MONTH LATER   
I was cradling me and kousuke's kitten, Qtip in my arms as he slept peacefully. Kousuke was working as usual, but I don't think he likes the new kitty. I've been spending lotsa time with Qtip, instead of Kousuke and I think he's getting pretty mad about that. Ooh I think he's jealous of our new kitty. Hmm.. I've never seen kousuke jealous before, so ima try and make him jealous 😏.   
*Later*  
I've been ignoring Kousuke all day, and I've only been playing with and giving my attention to Qtip. When Kousuke's been taking breaks from his work, I could see him giving the cat dirty looks from the corner of his eye while I played with him. And every time the kitty got scared of Kousuke, and came running over to me, I started defending Qtip and turning on Kousuke saying cutsie things like "aww Qtip, is Kousuke being mean to you~? Dont worry baby, your a good boy and Kousuke's a bad boy. Come 'ere, let's go get u a treat for being a good boy!" And I carried Qtip to the kitchen and rewarded him, which drove Kousuke crazy! I was giving all my love to the cat, and none to my own boyfriend lol.   
When nighttime had come, I was sitting in Kousuke's bed playing with Qtip. Usually Qtip would be on the floor downstairs sleeping in his own bed at this time, but how else was I supposed to make Kou jealous, so I kept Qtip with me, making me look more attached. Kousuke walked into the bedroom, stopping in his tracks.  
"What's the cat doing here? Shouldn't he be in his own bed?" Kousuke growled.   
Instead of answering him, I continued playing with Qtip and petting his soft fur, completely ignoring poor Kousuke. I saw Kou clench down on his jaw, from the corner of my eye and I could tell how fed up he was. Yay my plan worked! But then Kousuke walked around the bed to where I was sitting, and grabbed Qtip from out of my hands. "Meoww!"   
"Wha- Kousuke! What are you doing?!"  
"I'm putting the cat to sleep." He said in a stern voice. Oh shit! Oh shit ! Oh shit! He's Freaking JEALOUS! Kousuke rushed out of the bedroom holding the cat with his two hands and I chased after him, wondering what he was gonna do with Qtip. "Kousuke wait! He can sleep with us"

"No he can't. Only you're aloud in my bed"

Oh? Man, this is so fun! Kou is such a baby. "But he's our kitty! He's my babyyy!"

Kousuke flinched when he heard me call the cat 'my baby'. He only liked when I called him 'my baby' and no one else lol. So he ran down the stairs trying to hide his envy and I chased after him. He opened the front door and dropped the cat outside his apartment. "Kousuke! What are you doing!? Qtip is going to get lost!"   
"He can roam around the building and we can get him when we're done."  
"Done?" I rush to the door, about to open it, when Kousuke grabs me, and lifts me up, throwing me over his shoulder.   
"Kousuke!?" I struggle to get out of his grip and start hitting him on the back, with the sides of my fists, as he walks up the staircase, and brings me back into the bedroom. He throws me onto the bed and I try to get up, but he gets on top of me, pinning my wrists down.   
"You've spent enough time with that cat."

Omgomgomg!  
"But Kousuke, I want my kitty back!!"  
Kousuke scoffed with a resentful expression on his face. He then lowers his head and kisses me fierce and violently. We haven't kissed or made any sexual contact every since we got Qtip, so Kousuke must be touch starved. He shoves his tongue into my mouth and swirls it around with mine. I try to wiggle my arms out of his grip, but he then presses my wrists down on the bed harder and breaks the kiss. He brings his face to my neck and I throw my head back, as he grazes his nose against my jaw, taking in my scent. He opens his mouth, and licks my neck, gliding his tongue over my ticklish spot.   
"Haha. Kousuke! that feels like Qtip giving me kisses on my neck!"   
I say trying to work him up. He raises his head, making eye contact with me and says "You shall not talk about him when you're in bed with me."   
Clearly mad to know that our cat gives me kisses too, he Lowers his head back down, and sucks hard on my neck, making me jump. He uses his teeth, biting on my neck a little, and I arch my back up. He's definitely going to leave more hickeys than I would think. Kousuke pulls the spaghetti strap of my satin pajama shirt off my shoulder revealing more bear skin- which he continues to kiss and suck on. Kousuke un-ties the ribbon from his satin, black robe, that was around his waist, now revealing his bare abdomen. Kousuke's now lowered arms, take the hem of my shirt, and pulls it up and over my arms- the top part of my body now completely exposed and naked. "Kousuke-". He kisses me, shushing me, while cupping my breasts and fondling them, making me moan into his mouth.  
Kousuke shifts down my body, and puts his mouth around my boob. "Nghhh!" I put my hand over my mouth trying to muffle my load moan. But then Kousuke quickly grabs my wrist, removing my hand from over my mouth. "Don't. I want to hear every sound you make tonight." OMG 😳. Kousuke continues to suck on my soft spot again, and puts his hands down my pants, sticking his fingers inside of me. "Ah F-fuck Kousuke!" I swing my head back, and squeeze the bedsheets, my wrists facing up. He grazed his teeth over my breast, biting it a little, and stroked me faster. Within minutes, this was the most pleasure I've felt this whole quarentine. "Ahh~ Kousuke, im gonna come!" So then Kousuke has the audastity to slowly extract his fingers from me, and discontinue sucking my breast, leaving me giving him a disappointed whine. Kousuke smirks entertained, quickly getting off of me to remove his satin robe, and matching satin pants- stripping himself completely naked. Hmmm... maybe its time I return the favour. Kousuke gets back on top of me, ready to pull my panties down. But before he has the chance, I grab ahold of his large cock. He gives me a surprised look, but it soon turns into a relaxed, pleasured expression as I start to stroke his hardened dick. Now I'm pumping him hard and rapidly, and his head is resting on my shoulder, his soft hair rubbing against my collarbones, he's letting out little groans and I can feel his hot, heavy pants on my neck. Awww. He's like a child, showing me his weak side, tightly gripping onto the bedsheets, and whimpering out my name repeatedly, telling me to go faster. When I know he's going to come soon, I slow down, and eventually stop. When I let his cock go, Kousuke lifts his head off my shoulder, and gives me a disappointed 'why'd you stop?' kind of look. He doesn't actually ask me that, because he's never been too forward with his desires and feelings.   
"Don't worry, kousuke. I've gotta surprise for you since you've been very patient for the past month." I assure him 😏.  
I bring my hands to his shoulders and I flip him over, now my body's on top of his. I smirk at him playfully, and then get off of him. "What are you-?" I get off the bed, and skip to the door, pretending to leave him, and I hear the bed creak as Kousuke sits up, getting off the bed. When I'm just about to exit Kousuke's bedroom, he grabs my wrist, pushing against the wall.   
"Where are you planning on going, Hm?"   
Kou tips my chin up with his fingers, and that still playful smirk on my face remains. I snatch my wrist from out of his grip, putting my hands on his shoulders, and pushing him backwards, back to the bed. I force him down, to sit him on the edge of the bed. "Mmm.. Kousuke, I did say I had a surprise for you, didn't I?" He notices me glancing down at his length as I trace my finger down his jaw. I get on my knees, kneeling down in front of Kousuke, and I lower my head, and kiss his inner thigh. Kousuke legs begin to close around my head a little from the tingling sensation, but I bring my hands on his knees, slowly opening his legs again, giving me more space to pleasure him. I move my head up closer to his erection, and I part my mouth slightly open, letting my tongue glide over his sensitive, supple skin. Kousuke let's out a heavy exhale, and I stop sucking on his thigh, and look up at him. His head was hanging back, but he brings it back down, making eye contact with me, noticing that I stopped enticing him. "What?" Kousuke asks me sternly with a cold tint to it, trying to cover his embarrassment from how comfortable he has gotten. "Nothing." I say trying to hold in my chuckle. I bring my head back down, parting my lips, and then wrapping them around on the tip of Kousuke's length. I slide more of Kousuke's heavenly length into my mouth circling his tip with my tongue, and alternating between slower and faster speeds. I bring up my hand from Kousuke's knee, and begin stroking the top of his shaft in a twisting motion, as he gives me heavy pants and arousing groans. Once the tempo has gone from slow and deep to rapid fire, Kousuke is just about to come, when- "Miaouuu~"   
Huh?! I slip my mouth off of Kousuke's dick, and turn my head into the direction of the sound. There I see Qtip crawling on the floor, entering the bedroom. "Qtip!"   
How'd he get in? Probably through an open window. I'm just about to get up from my kneeling position to go run up and hug Qtip, when Kousuke grabs my head, cupping the back of it with his hand, and pushing it back to his dick, and having no choice but to open my mouth, he shoves his pe pe back into my mouth, and almost down my throat, causing me to gag a little. But it obviously seemed to turn Kousuke on since he let out a deep, arousing moan. My eyes began to water but I'm also still enjoying it, since this whole deepthroating thing is kinda hot. Especially for Kousuke, because receiving pleasure all over your cock at once, must feel really good. Kousuke continues to push my head inward, coming in my mouth, and then I remember Qtip is still here as he roams up to me, gets on 2 legs, now standing, facing me and he brings his paws up and puts them on my arm, trying to comfort me after seeing the little tears in thr corners of my eyes from the small amount of pain caused be the deepthroating. Awwww omg animals are so freaking pure T~T . Qtip Begins licking my arm, and nudges his head against me, rubbing his soft fur on my skin. When Kousuke's orgasm reaches an end, I release his cock from my mouth and I turn and face Qtip, scooping him up in my arms. "Aw u little babyy, ur so sweet and cute and I just wanna hug u all day and never let u go!" I say babying him. My soft spot for qtip was clearly showing, which Kousuke wasn't too fond of, but I had a big bright smile on my face, giving Kousuke a tiny bit of something to be happy about.  
Kousuke stood up, sighing in defeat and put his robe back on. He knew it was childish to be jealous over a cat so he tried letting it go, wanting to be less clingy and give Shinae her space. "Come to bed." Kousuke says as he walks around me and goes to his bathroom to put a new set of pajamas on. I watch him make his way to the bathroom and I do as he says, starting with putting my satin pajamas back on. I then pick up qtip, wrapping him in my embrace like a baby, and skip down the stairs. I put him in his little bed, and watch him slowly fall into a deep slumber, as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Kousuke finds me sitting in a crouched form with my arms around my knees, watching qtip sleep. He walks over to my side and after taking in my essence, he averts his gaze to the sleeping cat. When I turn my head to see his expression, hes completely expressionless. I can't make out if he thinks the cat is cute or if he doesn't like Qtip. He quickly makes eye contact with me, after noticing my gaze on him. I stand up and wrap my arm around his waist- and getting on my tippy toes to reach his height, I cup the side of his head and give him a nice, long kiss. Kousuke then pulls me closer into him, and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. Soon out of breath, I break the kiss, and slowly turn my head back to the peacefully sleeping kitten, bringing a smile on my face. "Isn't he adorable?"  
I say looking back at Kousuke. He examines Qtip, then looks back at me.   
"... Yes, but he hangs around you quite too often and seems overly vital." Pfttttt   
"You're so cute." I say trying to hold in my laugh, to which Kousuke is irritated by. I give him another kiss, it melting into something long and passionate, leading to Kousuke carrying me back up to the bedroom, in order for us to continue our pleasurable night from where we left off from.   
\--- _________  
\---Þ  
\--- {  
\--- Þ  
\--- _________


End file.
